


The Imminent Danger of a Tumblr-Night

by Loveismyrevolution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to other sites, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lovely Bloggers To His Rescue, M/M, Or not so seriously, Sherlock Is Out Of His Depths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveismyrevolution/pseuds/Loveismyrevolution
Summary: Sherlock gets into trouble when he pretends to know all about John's favourite social media site - tumblr. To save face he seeks help from one of the bloggers and gains more answers than he had aimed for.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 126
Collections: Social Media Fics





	The Imminent Danger of a Tumblr-Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitably_johnlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/gifts).



> This work was inspired by [this post on lovely inevitably-johnlocked's blog (check it out!!!)](https://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/621012955298971648/hey-im-axel-be-prepared-this-might-be-one-of) on tumblr. I just couldn't resist... LOL
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always I want to thank my two betas [littleweedwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleweedwrites/pseuds/littleweedwrites) /@shylockgnomes and [Jobooksandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobooksandcoffee/pseuds/Jobooksandcoffee)  
> /@jobooksncoffee who are stoically enduring my every whim and insanities 😆😅😘💕. You two are marvels!!

Sherlock had once again nicked John’s laptop, but this time with a legitimate reason—research. 

Last night, when Sherlock had been distracted and John had almost caught him staring and absorbing John’s adorable laugh, he had made a mistake. John had told him about some silly post on his favourite social media platform, assuming Sherlock would know all about it and Sherlock hadn’t corrected him. Then, unfortunately for Sherlock, John had blushed slightly and suggested this evening they could have a tumblr-night instead of their usual movie-night. They’d scroll through their blogs together and show each other their favourite posts. As Sherlock couldn’t imagine John would find it pleasurable to scroll through 243 types of tobacco ash, he feared that John expected him to have some other kind of blog with amusing content. Considering Sherlock didn’t desire to be exposed and to risk jeopardizing an evening on the sofa with a lovely and happy and affectionate and perfect John Watson, research was required.

After a few clicks he had John’s laptop unlocked and started searching his web history. Quickly he found the social media platform John had referred to—tumblr. ‘Of course John would have to choose a site named related to his favourite drink’, Sherlock thought. If it was a community of whiskey lovers and secret drinkers? Sherlock was intrigued.

He found John’s blog and crinkled his nose. “ _captain_dr_smarterthanhelooks_ ” … Really, John? When Sherlock scrolled through the content, he found nothing of importance. This definitely wasn’t a drinker’s community, although Sherlock doubted the mental state of the bloggers on this site—most of them seemed to suffer some kind of insanity considering the ridiculous content of their posts. Apparently, John had chosen this community to indulge in his preference for detectives and scientists, although not in a particularly scientific way. There were screenshots of different crime shows and obviously fake dialogues considering the ignorant way the detectives were pictured. Also some sort of indulging fiction and art that made Sherlock blush furiously. If this was what John wanted to share with him, he had no idea how to go about it. Even more, he had no idea how to survive this.

Sherlock noticed a reoccuring blogger, who apparently answered questions of any kind. Not all of the asking persons seemed to be equally experts in whatever content they were sharing. Sherlock gnawed his lower lip for a while before making a decision. For obvious reasons he couldn’t use John’s account so he created one for himself, took a deep breath and clicked on the ask-section of “ _unavoidably-hotson_ ”. Honestly, those names! Although, there was one person who would be allowed that name—John Hotson would be pretty accurate—but what in God’s name could be the excuse for a random ordinary blog to claim this honour. Either way, there was work to be done… 

> _“lookingforcluesbecauseeveryoneisobviousexceptjohn” asked  
> _
> 
> _Hello,_
> 
> _I’m asking this purely for scientific reasons of course. I hope you will be a reliable source of information. I have a flatmate who tends to share useless knowledge about all kinds of media with me; and I might have let him believe that I would know anything about this site and it's content, when in fact the opposite is true. He assumes that I’m a genius and I’d rather keep it that way. Now however he intends to exchange facts I have no knowledge about, and I don’t want to disappoint him. So here my request, would you be willing to introduce me to the deeper meaning of the provided content on this site, so that I can keep up appearances? That would be appreciated._
> 
> _Kind regards._

Sherlock regretted it the moment he hit send. He tried desperately to delete his message but it was too late. Nervously he checked the inbox of his otherwise empty blog every five minutes, but no reply was coming in. He glanced at the clock. John had several more work hours to go. If Sherlock was lucky, he might get an answer by then after all. He raised up the volume of the incoming message notice and distracted his mind with one of his current experiments.

He was so emerged in his work that he almost fell off his chair when the notice finally came. He scrambled and tumbled through the sitting room to his chair where the laptop waited and opened the screen with trembling fingers. There it was.

> _“lookingforcluesbecauseeveryoneisobviousexceptjohn” asked  
> _
> 
> _Hello,_
> 
> _I’m asking this purely for scientific reasons of course. I hope you will be a reliable source of information. I have a flatmate who tends to share useless knowledge about all kinds of media with me; and I might have let him believe that I would know anything about this site and it's content, when in fact the opposite is true. He assumes that I’m a genius and I’d rather keep it that way. Now however he intends to exchange facts I have no knowledge about, and I don’t want to disappoint him. So here my request, would you be willing to introduce me to the deeper meaning of the provided content on this site, so that I can keep up appearances? That would be appreciated._
> 
> _Kind regards._
> 
> **“unavoidably-hotson” answered  
> **
> 
> Hey Lookingforclues!!!
> 
> AHHHH, this is so cute!!! I’m here for any kind of ask and I’m trying my best to be a “reliable source” LOL 
> 
> OF COURSE purely for scientific reasons, lovely ;-) <3 You’re really adorable, hun! You can freely admit your crush on your not-as-obvious-as-anyone-flatmate John here, darling. Here’s a safe space for everyone! I love all my fellow friends—everyone, regardless which flavour or taste, is welcome here!! We’re one big bunch of queers of all kinds, sweetheart! Welcome to our humble community!! <3<3<3
> 
> That’s what all this is about after all! I’m presuming since you contacted me that your darling flatmate is queer as well, considering we’re all celebrating the undying gay love between genius detectives and their best friends/colleagues/medical assistants/armed military lifesavers here. Pick your favourite!!! The Idiot Detective is a must though LOLOLOL 
> 
> Seriously, my advice is: scroll through my and other people’s blogs, enjoy all the glory content *pun intended—winky face*. Read the amazing stories of our fellow hotson-friends on Ao3 (you can find recs enough on my blog here. Don’t know your preference but you can find all kind of kinks there. You do sound as if you might like the military or the daddy section… check it out!!!) Might take a while though, because there’s a lot of good stuff there!! If you need more specific recs, you’re always welcome here ;-)
> 
> I’d love to know though how you found me and my blog if you’re not (yet) part of the community? Not that I mind! I’m rather flattered! I’m just curious…
> 
> Anyway, I wish you all the best, darling!! I hope it’ll all work out for you and your “flatmate” (so sweet). It’s really adorable that you want to impress him!!! *happy sigh* 
> 
> Give him some big squishy cuddles from us!! I wish you both a nice “sharing of knowledge” and keep me updated how it went if you like!!!
> 
> Sending you lots of love and WELCOME!!! *chanting ‘one of us, one of us, one of us’!!!* <3<3<3

Sherlock stared at the screen, blinking and blinking and blinking. This… was ridiculous! And definitely not what he had expected. Not at all. He read the reply again. And for a third and fourth and fifth time. But it didn’t change. The hotson-person seemed to be serious about this.

Sherlock let himself fall back in his chair, swallowed and followed the advice of the blogger and started scrolling and reading and got more and more flustered the more he saw. Most of all his mind was blown by the fact that John was part of this community. And seeing his blog, even a quite active part.

He was so deep in thought and so absorbed in the content (the hotson person was right—the military stuff was quite… uhm… nice), that he was startled by a new incoming message. He frowned. Another answer? Why would they bother with that? Shrugging he opened his inbox anyway—and almost had a heart attack.

> ....
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> **“unavoidably-hotson”**
> 
> **_“captain_dr_smarterthanhelooks”_ ** **said:** Hi U-H!! First of all thank you for everything you’re doing for us!! You’re amazing! I love your blog :-)
> 
> And I think I can help you with the question about how people find your blog while not being in the community. I have the suspicion that @lookingforcluesbecauseeveryoneisobviousexceptjohn might have hacked my laptop again and found my blog where OBVIOUSLY reblogs of your posts can be found LOL (seriously @lookingforclues???). You should know that… I came into this community because I have my own Idiot Genius at home and I happen to be his (whatever he likes to call me) friend/colleague/assistant/lifesaver/flatmate/idiot. Only, you know, it’s as if our life is the perfect fic-trope… he really IS that Idiot Genius and I really am that coward badass that doesn’t dare to tell him that I’m insanely in love with him for years now. So… here we are, talking through your blog!! Send him a big hug from me!! I’ll be home in a few hours! He better have updated his blog by then!! I want to see his “preferences” LOL
> 
> Honestly @unavoidably-hotson, I don’t know what to say… Jeez… However, I’m off, patient calling (well yes, my username is real life related, not fictional… I’m REALLY the “medical assistant” of sorts. Army doctor actually. So.. uhm… yes, admittedly also the military lifesaver… God, I better stop talking LOL) Thank you again U-H!!! Can’t thank you enough!
> 
> \-----
> 
> AHHHH. OMG!!! THIS IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!!!! 
> 
> @captain_dr_smarterthanhelooks You two are so sweet! This is like a community dream coming alive! I’m SOOO happy to be of service, even if only by accident LOL!!! I wish you guys all the best and I reeeaaallly hope things work out between the two of you! You must have that tumblr-date now, it’s unavoidable (see what I did there? LOL). I hope it will result in a “fun night” together!!! OMG, I can’t wait for an update, my friend. Only if you like of course! You know the rules: only share what you’re comfortable with (BUT TELL US EVERYTHING!!!! LOLOLOL)
> 
> Good luck for you two!!! We’re all rooting for you! <3<3<3

  
  


Sherlock wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. How could he have been so stupid?!? _Of course_ there had been a big chance that John would see it! Although, interesting that John checked on his kinky gay blog at work. _And_ John had admitted that he only had that blog because of Sherlock in the first place, right? So it wasn’t actually just Sherlock who had been caught secretly pining for his flatmate… Sherlock smirked.

That evening, when John came home, Sherlock had worked hard—figuratively and literally—and his blog was indeed updated. John was properly impressed and they spent the night enjoying showing each other their preferences. They happily discovered that they were quite the match. 

*****

A few days later…

> ....
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> **“unavoidably-hotson”**
> 
> **_“lookingforcluesbecauseeveryoneisobviousexceptjohn”_ ** **said:** Hello, this is me again. You wanted an update and my boyfriend, although I rather dislike calling him that as it appears utterly inadequate to express his importance, however he forced me to contact you again. He threatened to reblog and therefore share my secret favourites if I didn’t, so you understand that I’ve given in. 
> 
> We wanted to thank you somehow, as it obviously all “worked out” between us. He says I don’t need to be so posh here, but I have appearances to keep up as the genius detective amidst this community after all. If you feel amenable to follow me, I’m running a regularly updated blog now. The content on my blog will meet the highest standards and I don’t know why John is laughing while I’m typing this. Anyway, you can expect to see my name among your followers. You seem to be not as much an idiot as most people. 
> 
> Now we have to tend to our own asks again considering they seem to have piled up for unknown reasons.
> 
> With kind regards,
> 
> lookingforclues (do people on this site really call themselves those ridiculous names?) 
> 
> \-----
> 
> OOhhhhh, lookingforclues (yes, we do!! hahah), thank you soooooo much for this update! I’m so happy for you!! And I know for certain that my followers are as well!! You two are honestly so cute! Thank you for letting me take part in this! 
> 
> Welcome among my lovely bunch of followers and a big hug for your _boyfriend_ (!!! <3) as well! Love you, guys!!! 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
> **“unavoidably-hotson”**
> 
> **_“neverenough_gay_idiots”_ ** **said:** OMG, this is so adorable!!! Someone should write a fic about it!!
> 
> \-----
> 
> LOL LOL LOL!!!!! <3 Yeah!!


End file.
